A Knight In Blackened Armor
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Sakura seems to be falling in love with the man that nearly murdered her, not only that but he's visiting at night! as she's too busy having midnight flings with the stranger she also has to help her friend Syaoran with his own love problem. oi this is ab
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New years Ya'll here's a story fresh off the new years list I Hope you like it I really do, I just got the idea a few minutes ago but I'm going to need motivation to continue! Much love! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors **

**---------------------------------------- **

Blood ran deep into the heart of Tomoeda, Japan. A loud yet low grunt was heard as a body felt limp to the ground. A shadowed figure stood completely still as the blood of the dead body now ran down his sleeve. His eyes looked back to his hostages, he smirked and licked the blood off the blade. he growled and stood up, he looked over to the dead body.

"Why!" One of the hostages asked, anger filled her, amber eyes stared right into green one's with hatred, the girl now being held balled her hands into a fist and clutched it shut until her own blood ran down. The tall hooded figure walked towards her. He stood tall at least six feet, his amber eyes looked down at her with laughed, his mouth and nose covered by a black cloth, only his eyes were visible.

"He was my job...we seem to be bumping into each other alot" he said as he took hold of her chin and made her looked right into his eyes, his face merely inches away from her's. angry tears rolled down her face. The man chuckled as he traced the outline of her face, she had a nice thin face, a well pointed nose, locks of caramel colored hair fell onto her face brining out her emerald eyes that shone dangerously with hatred.

"Let me go you cynical bastard" she whispered in a low voice, she almost sounded as if she was going to hurt them...almost. He smiled behind his mask and his gaze suddenly softened, that's when she realized...he was no older than her. An eighteen year old, his eyes suddenly glazed over and were covered by his bangs. He raised his hand, a knife there prepared to penetrate her heart, her eye opened wide as she saw this.

"No.." she whispered softly closing her eyes, his hand fell at full speed, his knife glittered by the light of the moon, she felt his swift hand moving down rapidly, a tear rolled down her face, he was close, she move her face to the side perhaps to let him aim right at her heart, yet she felt the blade strike past her face to the chest that held her captive, she heard the man behind her gasp. She opened her eyes to find the knife stabbed into the man whom held her, his hands released her and she was pulled away by him. He took out a sword as the other members looked astonished at what he had done.

"Xiao Lang...Wha...are you out of your mind" He looked at the men around him, he saw one attack him, his sword moved quickly and killed yet again. The green eyed maiden looked petrified what was going on.

"Go" his ruff voice spoke to her in command, his amber eyes looked down at her. "Go Now." he repeated "Take your brother with you...he should awaken soon...I have the right to do one good dead in life" his voice quivered a bit, he turned back to the men, his sword at the ready.

"Wha..." His amber eyes looked down at her with fierce anger. He bellowed out his next command frightening her.

"Move now!" she squeaked and nodded, she quickly ran to the body on the floor and ran with him on her shoulder, she turned and looked at him, he was ambushed ten to one. He turned himself and looked at her, she could clearly see through the thin piece of cloth a smile spread across his face and then he disappeared into a sea of black clothed men.

—

She shoot up from bed sweat consumed her delicately small body, he chest heaved up and down as she tried to recollect herself, her green eyes looked at the clock next to her. 3:02 am, she groaned this was unbelievable, she found her pillows spread out on the floor and her covers sticking to her skin like glue. She let a shaky sigh escape her lips, she grabbed the water bottle on her night table and drank from it, after taking a nice long sip she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"A Month later..." she whispered, he green eyes turned somewhat cold.. "Why you idiot...I don't even know you..." tears fell from her eyes. In truth she clearly didn't know the man she just happened to be there every time he went to assassinate someone or even to warn them or something she either walked into the wrong alley or into the wrong hotel lobby or the wrong something one way or another she always saw him doing something wrong, however when it was her turn he totally switched on her, the black cruel monster turned into her knight in darkened armor.

She growled and got off of bed, Touya had healed perfectly well and was confused that he was even alive, and after she had explained what happened her brother seemed to find himself not knowing whether or not to kill the black hooded man. She herself was confused however...his eyes...she couldn't get him out of her head.

She sighed and walked over to her balcony, she opened it and stepped out the cool night air brushed against her soft skin, she shivered softly as she wind traveled through her thin p.j's, sighing she leaned over the railing, she looked out to the ocean. She had moved to her own apartment a while back, she was currently living however with her best friend Tomoyo. she sighed again for what seemed the thousandth time. She passed a hand through her silky hair.

"Why..." she whispered to herself, Images of the hooded man filled her thoughts "Why do you keep interfering with my thoughts?" she asked, the image of that smile she saw before all the men attacked him made her heart skip a beat "Why'd you save me?" she whispered as she looked up to the waning moon seemed to be mocking her. His face or half covered face appeared again in her mind. "Why!...I think of you as if you were...a hero...when you're clearly an assassin" she muttered.

"That so?" She froze, her entire body seemed to have just lost it, her back tense and she very slowly turned around. Her eyes closed, that voice...it was his voice...a voice she would never forget. Once she was completely turned around she opened her green orbs to come face to face with amber once. There he was. Standing six feet tall, only this time she saw his dark messy brown hair, the other half of his face was covered by a thin black cloth, he still wore black...as if he were a thief...wait...he basically was.

"Y-you" she stuttered, as she backed as far into the railing as she could, turning around only to see a rock falling and hit the bottom quickly, she turned back to him, his eyes looked down at her, however they weren't cold this time or demanding...no they were soft...warm...in fact almost welcoming.

"M-me" he mocked, making her raise in temper, she backed away from the railing and actually advanced towards hi, he looked at her finger with confusion as she pointed it at him.

"How'd you find me?"

"I..have my ways..." she narrowed her eyes at him and looked him up and down, through his cloth she could easily see hi body...and...well...to put it short...he was hot.

"I'm sure you do. Pervert" she said simply making him chuckle...he couldn't believe how at ease he felt around this girl, Her green eyes looked at him a moment, he took a place next to her, her hair swayed with the wind softly.

"Um...why did...you"

"Why did I save you?" he finished for her, Sakura nodded. He knew she would ask but he had no answer, not one at all. He could still remember that night, and after she left she remembered killing almost everyone, he remembered appearing before his father and telling him what he'd done, then he remembered how his father helped him escape and both made it look like he was a fugitive. He sighed "I'm not sure myself. I guess...it was my way...of saying thank you" he said simply.

"Thank you?" Sakura asked some what confused, he nodded, his eyes never once left the ocean.

"You walked in on me in alleys or places ready to murder and not once did you squeal on me"

"I figured it wasn't my business."

"Still...I figured I owed you" that made Sakura smile in a way. She turned to him and showed him her smile, a smile that made his breath get caught in his throat at the magnitude of it's warmth.

"Well in that case...you're welcome" she giggled, he chuckled slightly at that, he then looked at the watch at his wrist.

"I must leave you..." the moment he said that, she didn't know why, she didn't know how but she said for some reason unknown to her.

"Must you?" in truth, she had waited so long to talk to him, so long to see him, in her mind he was her prince, an evil yet sweet prince. She saw his smile again.

"Close your eyes" he whispered and she obeyed like a loyal puppy and closed her eyes. He smiled and took off for a moment the cloth that covered his face. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, it lasted a moment. "We'll meet again Kinomoto Sakura" as soon as he said her name her eyes opened wide only to find him gone. She couldn't quite understand it. She looked up and down and to her sides, but he wasn't there...he simply vanished, she sighed.

"Could it have been a dream?" she asked, her hand touched her lips and a blush spread across her face, her heart raced and she felt light headed "impossible" she whispered as she gave in and went inside to bed.

----------

Sakura sot up from bed as her alarm clock flared off for the second time that morning, she looked at it, she had pressed the snooze ten minutes ago and ten minutes later it went off again, it was 5:10am, she groaned and quickly got out of bed.

She took a quick shower and got into her school uniform, then she ran, hell she ran at light speed, her school was hell away from her and she needed to run...real fast she was late! Or in her mind she was. She was eighteen and in her last year of high school. She soon found herself running at least a mile away from the school, her lungs, legs and head hurt from all the running. She sighed as her mind took her back to last night.

She had been given her first kiss by a masked stranger, a man who she should hate...but she felt so attracted to. She was snapped out of thought when she felt a bike roaring behind or more like next to her, she stopped walking and turned to the road, there in all his glory sat Li Syaoran, the one guy that infuriated Sakura to no end, not to mention he was the hottest guy in school and he was a sort of friend to her.

"Hello Kinomoto"

"Li" she said dryly making him wince, his amber orbs looked at her as if picturing her without clothes, then again she was the only girl in the school who denied him, so his goal, get her in bed screaming his name.

"Need a ride" she blinked and looked at him, she crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm sure this will have consequence"

"Why my dear cherry blossom I have no Idea what you mean" Sakura narrowed her eyes as his words, oh how he pissed her off, she knew his intentions, she knew his thoughts, and there was no way in hell she was going to sleep with him.

"Are you saying there won't be a if I let you take me I have to sleep with you?" he smiled and shook his head, his eyes seem to have lost they're playful gleam now they were just kind...almost like...his eyes.

"No...not today Sakura...I have a new target now" that made Sakura look at him a moment, she didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed that he had given her up.

"Really?"

"Yes...but I need your help in winning her heart"

"Me? Why is that?" he smiled, he patted the seat behind him on his bike.

"Get on and I'll explain" she sighed, took the helmet he was handing her and got on, her arms encircled his waist, he turned on his bike and smiled "Hold on" he said as he raced off towards their school, Sakura remembered the first time she had ever been on his bike, it had scared her shit less now...well now it was fun.

"So care to explain" he nodded he never once took his eyes off the road, she felt him speed up, he spoke loud for her to hear over the loud roar of the bike.

"The thing is...I love this girl...and I don't just want her...I need her to know...but I need your help to help me tell her...but she doesn't like me...so first I have to win her over...that's were you come in...I heard you were a very good match maker." Sakura smiled at what she said.

"Two things...one I am a very good match maker, and two aw! You're growing up, you've fallen in love!" she mocked, a laugh escaped his lips.

"I love her like you wouldn't believe" he said, Sakura smiled, she knew love...wait she did...oh why deny it...she loved her masked assassin. Syaoran smiled as he looked down at her, she really wouldn't believe just how much he loved the girl...'_for that girl Sakura...no for you...I gave up my clan...for you I killed me men...for you I became a fugitive...and I'm going to make you love me just as I love you...believe it'_ he only smiled some more as they arrived at school...this was the mark of a new Era...for the both of them.

**---------------- **

**I hope you like it so far I really do! If any one would like to help me with my other story At the Beginning with you I'd appreciate it...I've no idea what to write! Please please REVIEW!**

**Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here we go! you ready! I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to go for the first few chapters at a weird pace...I really do hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS **

**---------------------**_Sakura POV_ -------------------

I honestly felt happy for the first time in a month I felt happy and I found the whole Syaoran being in love so strange, I had never before seen him so happy, we were currently at his house doing a "Science" project or more like helping him with his love problem. No biggie for me since I'm the supreme match maker here, however never before had Syaoran, the Syaoran Li asked for my help in love...and this was kind of cool.

"So you think this might work?" he asked as we went over the plan which was more or less to woo her slowly until she was at his feet kissing the ground he walked on. He was smiling, actually more like grinning.

"Absolutely, just you know make her burn inside until she herself figures it out...like tempt her." Syaoran taped his chin and nodded, I swear I saw a gleam in his eyes that scared me some, he turned to me and smiled.

"Can I practice on you?"

----------------Normal POV----------------------

Sakura froze at his suggestion, she kind of just looked at him like he was crazy or something of that sort, his eyes held no kind of lust or anything no they were normal as if he were asking her for a cup of water. Syaoran reach forward and place a hand on her shoulder knocking her out of dream state.

"Um...on me?" she asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice, she looked around her room to find a way to oh I don't know get out of it, she saw him nod and sit down, his hand rested on his legs, his face down, the collar of his jacket covering his mouth and nose, his hair fell over his eyes and covered them. Sakura's heart stopped...he looked...for a moment...she closed her eyes.

_An eighteen year old, his eyes suddenly glazed over and were covered by his bangs._

She opened her eyes as she felt Syaoran's eyes on her, she blushed as she found him knelt down before her looking up at her with concern, his hand shot up and was placed on her forehead, he then placed his other hand on his forehead to check her temperature. That took her off guard, why was he.

"You okay?" she nodded, her gaze looked at him in confusion, he chuckled slightly "I called your name three times...you seemed to be in pain or something." he answered the unasked question, a slight blush appeared on her face.

"I'm fine...just thinking" she whispered, he smiled up at her and stood up he sat back down next to her, he looked at her his amber eyes pierced her through fully, actually his stare was so intense that she had to turn and look at him. He smiled at her, her heart stopped that smile...her eyes blurred and again she saw his face.

_He turned himself and looked at her, she could clearly see through the thin piece of cloth a smile spread across his face and then he disappeared into a sea of black clothed men._

She sighed and snapped back to reality as she heard Syaoran's voice, he was talking about the girl he loved again, he was telling her how she was, her personality and all, he said that she was a very kind person, with a feisty personality, she was ready for any type of challenge and she was pure. At the word pure Sakura looked at him.

"You mean she's a virgin?" he nodded, she chuckled at that and laid down in her bed, she looked up to the ceiling and sighed, he looked at her a moment and then got on top of her. "W-what are you doing?" he smirked.

"You're inviting are you not?" he joked, her hand smacked his forehead, he got off and rubbed his fore head, Sakura jumped up, she turned and looked at him her eyes narrowed. "That hurt you know" he whine, she stuck her tongue out at him and stretched.

"That's what you get for being a pervert...even after you tell me you'll pledge eternal love to her you still trying to do things you don't deserve her...you'll probably just cheat on her." she said simply as though they were having a normal conversation. She saw Syaoran's eyes glaze over, his bangs covered his eyes, he stood up and balled his hands into a fist.

"You're wrong" he growled, his voice was low and dangerously familiar, she turned and looked at him at the sound of his voice, she saw a weird look in his eyes, a mixture of anger and sorrow. She gasped at the sight of him, his nails dug so deep that blood began to spill from his palms. " I love her like you would never believe...for her I'd die Sakura...for that woman I'd give up everything." he said, Sakura was taken back, she could feel his anger, she looked away, her eyes looked out the open window. At the sound of Syaoran wincing she looked up, his was looking at his hand as though he had never seen it before.

"Come here" she whispered taking hold of his hand and sitting him down, she quickly ran into her bathroom and took out the first aid kit, when she walked into the room she saw the funniest scene, Syaoran was glaring at his hand, she could only stare. At the feel of her gaze he looked up.

"I guess I pissed myself off." he whispered, which made her laugh a bit, she knelt down before him and carefully cleaned the wound and bandaged it. He looked at it a moment with a troubled expression. "Great" he murmured making Sakura looked to him.

"What's wrong you write with the other hand not with this one" she stated, he looked at her and smiled. He watched as she put the kit on her desk and took a chair and sat across from him.

"It's just an inconvenience" he said, sakura didn't quite understand his reasoning but nodded, she took out a note book and began to write, she spoke as she did...however he wasn't paying attention. This truly was a problem, he murdered with that hand so in the autopsy, it would look like a left handed person killed the victim, and since last night after he visited her he was called to a meeting with his men all saying that it wasn't fair for him to run from them when all of them back stabbed him more than once and he welcomed them home every time, so they said one mess up was okay and that they understood since it was a woman he betrayed them for. He thought back to what he had told them.

----------------Flash Back----------------

_the air was cold and the tension was still there however it was not as tense as most would have thought it would be, Xiao Lang stood tall before his clan, his eyes looked all of them down, he had been accepted back, his father sat smiling although the smiled was not seen._

"_So we give you a second chance" one of the fat men spoke with kindness, the others agreed with him, Xiao Lang nodded, however his eyes remained cold. He spoke this time, his voice held the same venom it always held. _

"_I'll come back on one condition" he spoke all eyes were on him, His father spoke his booming voice loud for all to hear, when he spoke he brought fear to every man except his son who looked at his father with cruel amber eyes._

"_Name it" they couldn't afford to lose Xiao Lang he was their best assassin, that was also another reason to why the men wanted him back, but mainly because he was a good friend that was always there._

"_I don't want any one to try anything on her or her family or her friends, I want her to be oblivious of what's going on outside her house." he stated simply, the man all nodded and his father agreed as well. _

"_Very well." His father said the moment his father agreed his eyes softened and he looked like an eighteen year old boy once more. They all continued discussing business while he...he thought of her._

-------------------End Flash Back---------------

He had made sure to protect her, he made sure that she, her family, and her friends were save and he would make sure it staid that way forever, she was never to know the truth, never to live in fear, the only fear she would from now on would be what to ware on a date.

"And that's what you're doing" her voice brought him back to reality, he took the paper she was handing to him and looked it over, she nodded.

"This is it" she nodded then had an '_oh I almost forgot_' look on her face and something else, she tore the paper out of her note book and gave it to him. He took the other piece and looked at it. "That all" she nodded, he read the papers again and nodded. "Alright..." she smiled.

"Just come see me when you're done, and I'll give you the next step" she said simple put the notebook away.

"Alright...see ya soon Doc" he stated, he got up and she did the same, she showed him to the door right before they said good-bye he smiled. "You saved my skin Kinomoto...Thanks" he said simply.

"All in a days work" he chuckled and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her cheek. "Bye" he said, Sakura felt her heart get caught in her throat.

"Bye" she closed the door only to find her brother there with a piece of bread in his mouth, he eyes her suspiciously, he drink a bit of juice and swallowed.

"You seeing that guy" sakura rolled her eyes and head towards the stairs her tone bored.

"No Touya...I'm helping him get a girl" she stated simply, he brother narrowed his eyes at her and continued on his way to the living room, Sakura entered her small room, she looked around it and sighed her bed was at one corner of her room, her balcony door not to far from it, to the other side of her bed is the wooden desk and the night table sat next to her bed, in front of the bed was a huge vanity with the t.v. on top of it, the room was colored dark blue and baby pink.

She took off her shirt and pants and threw them on the floor, she was about to go get her p.j.'s when she looked at herself in the mirror she wasn't about to admit it out loud but it hurt to know Syaoran had suddenly lost interest...what was she no longer appealing to the eye, No that couldn't be it...she sighed...did he just give up? But that didn't make sense...Syaoran Li wasn't the type to just give up.

Sakura suddenly slapped her forehead. What was she thinking she didn't even like the guy, no if he stopped liking her it was okay..that way she wouldn't feel uncomfortable around him..she walked over to her balcony and opened it, letting the fresh air in.

The light in her room were dim and her curtains swayed playfully with the wind that rushed into her room..Sakura laid half on her bed, her feet touched the ground, she had an arm over her eyes blocking the dim light, still shirtless she laid there...her chest heaved up and down, her eyes closed, the sound of the wind slowly lulled her to sleep.

---------------

It was around eleven when she awoke and found herself half naked on her bed, the way she had fallen asleep. She lifted herself a bit and sighed then she laid back down she placed her arms above her head, she closed her eyes. Again she dreamed about him...again she had seen his eyes.

"_Go" his ruff voice spoke to her in command, his amber eyes looked down at her. "Go Now." he repeated "Take your brother with you...he should awaken soon...I have the right to do one good deed in life" his voice quivered a bit, he turned back to the men, his sword at the ready._

"_Wha..." His amber eyes looked down at her with fierce anger. He bellowed out his next command frightening her._

"_Move now!" she squeaked and nodded, she quickly ran to the body on the floor and ran with him on her shoulder, she turned and looked at him, he was ambushed ten to one. He turned himself and looked at her, she could clearly see through the thin piece of cloth a smile spread across his face and then he disappeared into a sea of black clothed men._

She sighed not opening her eyes...she had no idea why she kept having dreams with this guy it was like he called to her...she felt her heart stop and suddenly quicken in pace as she thought of him. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart, she smiled. She knew...she loved that masked man...evil or not.

She was abruptly startled by the sound of Touya shrieking and must I say he sounded like a girl, she ran to her door and opened it, she leaned over the stair railing and looked down. There stood her brother and his friend Yukito, Tomoyo was laughing as she watched the scene. Okay so she moved into a Town Home and her brother was visiting since he was still somewhat injured and they're parents were home so...he was there.

Anyways Touya stood soaked...in hot water, Yukito held the bucket a look of utter shock on his face and Tomoyo..well...she was filming the whole thing, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You alright?" she asked the three looked up or more like Yukito and Her brother looked up while Tomoyo filmed everything.

"Oi! Put something on!" Touya barked not answering her question, Yukito looked down a blush on his face seeing Sakura in her bra and under ware was quite shocking.

"WOOT! Porn!" Tomoyo joked, Sakura rolled her eyes and said as she walked back in her room.

"Yeah you're alright...Night" she said, Touya stood there looking infuriated and Yukito just blushed Tomoyo however looked at the two and spoke.

"As the actress goes back to her_ 'man_' The two down here debate on whether or not to go up and disturb some more." Tomoyo said as though she were narrating the whole thing, Touya gave her look which made her instead of filming him film Yukito.

---------------

Sakura sighed as she closed the door. It was eleven-twelve. She walked over to the mirror and just stared into it, she closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them again there stood her masked hero, she turned around.

His eyes looked down at her at her curiosity, she forgetting she was half naked here, his eye devoured her body, he took a mental picture of the beauty that stood before him, it took all the will power he had to control himself otherwise what was left of what she had on would have been on the floor and he would have been in between her legs bringing her so much pleasure she would scream. He shook himself of that thought and smiled.

"You were either in the middle of getting dressed or you're dressed to tempt me" he said a soft laugh was heard as he spoke, Sakura's eyes widen as she covered herself with her hands, a chuckle slowly erupted from his throat. He lifted up a towel he found on a chair and gave it to her. The moment however she touch his hand she shuttered.

She momentarily closed her eyes and found herself against the wall, his hand ran up her leg, as it was around his waist, her hands ran through his hair, she couldn't see his face she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't however she felt his lips on her, they kissed her feverishly, claiming her as his own. His other hand slowly took off her bra, she felt a moan leave her, his lips now at her ear.

"You're mine" he whispered softly, he picked her up and placed her down on her bed, her hands quickly worked on removing his clothes, she found that she could feel his body press against her, he was teasing her, gently caressing her body and placing hot kissing her and there, his hand soon found her tender breast he began to do things that made her want to just get it over with.

Her back arched up as the feel of him, she still couldn't see him, she felt him shift a bit as he positioned himself at her entrance. He chuckled at her excitement.

"Sakura" he whispered, her heart stopped "Sakura." wait...this voice didn't sound erotic or sensual or anything...was someone calling to her. She heard someone snap their fingers.

Sakura found herself crashing back to reality as the man before her called her name again...it had been a fantasy...one hell of a fantasy as she found she was currently sitting down, sweat trickled down her body. She saw those amber eyes looking at her, concern filled them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded as she exhaled sharply, she smiled and wrapped the towel around herself tightly.

"Yes...I was...um...I feel a little light headed" he gave her a 'you should' look, he spoke again.

"I'm not surprise...you went pale on me and got all shaky and sweaty." she blushed in embarrassment. She got up and smiled she rushed to her drawers and took out some boxers and a shirt..she ran into her closet and quickly changed.

"There..."

"That was fast" he said some what scared making her laugh a bit. A knock came to the door, both looked at each other, he hide within the shadows as she opened the door. There stood Touya he gave her a suspicious look and tried to look in her room.

"Yes?" she asked he looked down at his sister.

"I heard voices" she blinked then smiled and began to mock him.

"Are you losing your Mind dear brother"

"NO!" he growled and sighed "Night..." he whispered as he left. She closed the door and sighed, she locked it just to be sure, she turned around and who was there but her knight in blackened armor.

"Um..." she said, he raised an eye brow and back away, she noticed that he got the message "thanks" he smiled.

"I just want to be your friend is all" he said which made her smiled "Xiao Lang" he said which made her blink...what the hell did that mean...oh wait...that was his name.

"That's your name right? I remember...I heard one of those men say it" he nodded and extended his hand, she looked at it a moment before hesitantly taking it, she saw him bend down and kiss it. He looked at her and took up.

"Pleasure to meet you, My name is Xiao Lang, my current occupation is Assassin" he said, Sakura felt her heart being caught in her throat she almost forgot he was an assassin .

"Sakura Kinomoto, Current occupation High school student" she saw him smiled again, he walked towards the balcony. She watched him in curiosity, he kept walking until he stopped his back towards her, Sakura stood right behind Xiao Lang trying to figure out what he was up to, just as she was about to ask he turned around and startled her, she was right in front of him, she looked up to complain that he scared her when she found their faces inches away.

"I have to go in a bit. However...next time I come...will you come some where with me?" she looked at him a moment...

"Where too?" he smiled, he reached into coat and took out a rose...she looked at it.

"It's a surprise..I promise I won't hurt you" he whispered, she looked at him and nodded, she would go...out for curiosity. "See you then.." he whispered. He was about to leave when he stopped, he turned around.

"Close my eyes?" she asked him, he chuckled a bit, he brought her close to him.

"Yes." she obeyed willing to have another kiss from this man whom she barely knew, she felt his grip on her waist loosen some, his lips pressed against her softly, as he brought her closer a soft gasp escaped her, at that opening he lovingly entered her mouth, his eyes never once closed although he wished he could, once he pulled away he gave her a light kiss on the lips and disappeared.

Sakura exhaled shakily and opened her eyes...he was gone again. In her hand was still the red rose he had given her...she smiled...she was virgin...she believed in not having sex before marriage however...for that man...she for some reason unknown to her, would go against herself and give him her body and soul.

"If only I knew who you were" she whispered before putting the flower down and going to bed, soon drifting into a light sleep. Outside her on her balcony stood her prince, he smiled.

"Soon...I'll show you who I am" he whispered before running off to do his job.

**--------------- **

**I hope you like this chapter! I really do... Please REVIEW!**

**Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright... I want to try and finish this story by the end of the month or at least some point in Feb so I'm working as fast as possible. Please don't kill me for any errors! I don't want to be hurt for it. I really am going to be trying to update fast although I have a lot of school work! Anyways here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS **

**--------------------------------------- **

A body fell limp on the streets of Tomoeda, blood ran quickly until they looked like red wine slowly falling into the sewers. The body on the ground lay unmoving, a figure hovered above it, at another end of the dark ally a woman cowered as the men in black slowly approached her. All had cynical grins spread across their faces. The largest man in weight lifted an incredibly sharp sword.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered, the woman closed her eyes and place her hands over her eyes, prepared to die, just as the man swung down, the sword moved quickly until finally it made contact. A slight gasp was heard, the woman opened her eyes to find the hooded figure that killed her husband now have a sword through his hand, his blood trickled down, the man looked at him in confusion.

"Xiao Lang?" his amber eyes never once turned soft, no they remained cold and uncaring, his voice was cruel yet the hint of sympathy was shown, he turned to the woman as he slide his hand out clearly feeling as the blade continued to cut his hand, once the sword was out he spoke.

"I believe I was told to kill two people not three" all men looked at him with puzzled looks, they looked around the alley and found no other person dead, it was only the deceased man who Xiao Lang just killed and the woman who was now being protected by Xiao Lang. The woman stood up and cried, she smiled and bowed.

"Thank you...sire..." she touched his arm, a bad move, Xiao Lang's arms swung and his hand fiercely made contact with the woman's face she fell onto the floor holding her cheek, she looked up at him with teary eyes, she looked confused had he not saved her?

"Sire? A third person?" Xiao Lang attention was reverted back to his men, nodded and walked towards the woman who crawled to the wall, as if the wall would hide her, he picked her up and held her tightly by the arm, his nails penetrated her arm, she screamed out in pain.

"Silence" bellowed out scaring his men and the woman, he held her for all to see, his amber eyes still cold. "This woman is with child. I will not kill an innocent child...it's forbidden to kill children and she holds one in her womb" he said in a disgusted manner, all looked at him in shock however none more than the fat man who was going to kill her earlier on.

Xiao Lang's hand raised and made contact with the woman's face as her face turned he held onto her neck holding it tightly until he pressed the pressure enough to make her pass out, she fell limp in his hand. He looked down at her as though she was some type of dirt, his eyes looked back up to the fat man, he threw her as though she were a piece of old bread, the fat man caught her.

"Sire?" he asked, Xiao Lang placed a glove over his bleeding hand and turned his back to his men, in his face pain was clearly evident, however since his back was turned to them they saw not.

"We'll wait nine months Cargo. If the child is yours keep it and do as you wish with her, if the child is not yours, keep it anyways we always need new men or women, if she did betray you Cargo." he turned to him, his eyes cold, his voice was venomous. "Kill her" he said, he sprint into the air and disappeared.

-------------

Sakura shot up from bed, sweat trickled down her body, this time the dream was different...oh so very different, she hadn't dreamt of the night he saved her, nor of him killing, no she dreamt of his hand caressing her body, she dreamt of passion. A blush crept onto her face as she held her heart, ever since two night ago when he asked her to go somewhere with him, the day she had that really...naughty...fantasy, she had been having dreams like these and he was no where to be found.

She stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the faucet she splashed some water onto her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes stared right back at her reflecting the lust she had felt in the dream.

She took a towel and dried her face, she heard her alarm clock flare to life, she sighed and went back to her room and turned it off, she laid back down and groaned. What the hell was wrong with her. Could she be in..._love_. Sakura shot up from bed and thought a moment then shook her head. No not love...Lust...she lusted the assassin that saved her life...right?

She groaned in frustration, she nearly fell from her bed when she heard the loud sound of Tomoyo getting up by screaming at her alarm clock, she muffled a laugh and stood up, she quickly went to her closet and put on her uniform, she was in much of a daze to realize the was putting on the wrong shirt...that was until she realized the long sleeve was missing.

Once she was done and had everything on correctly she walked out of her room, she watched as Tomoyo walked into the bathroom with a towel on her shoulder, she rolled her eyes and smiled, the place was quite and peaceful, I mean unless you count out Touya's insane snoring. She laughed quietly as she walked out of the house.

-----------------------

Syaoran felt his back hit against the wall of his room, his hand was burning in pain, sweat consumed him. He held his wrist tightly although the wound was in the palm of his hand, he winced slightly as he tried to move his fingers. He took the cloth on his face and threw it to the ground. He wobbled a bit before he fell to the ground, he was never going to admit it, but he hated to kill...he hated it with a passion but it was his family's legacy. He stood and wavered a bit, he walked into his closet and took out a sowing kit, he took it and walked over to his bed, opening it he took out a needle that had thread on it already, he held the needle in his mouth and tied a not at the end, he then took the needle and put it down, he opened a drawer and took out the first aid kit.

He cleaned the wound wincing at the burning sensations running through his hands, once he was sure it was clean he took the needle and sowed the flesh back together, he hand to hold in the pain at the feel of the needle penetrating his skin, then again the sword had been worse. He sowed both parts on his hands the front and inside of the hand, he then bandaged it up. He looked at the clock...it was six twenty-five.

Sighing he got up and got dressed, he felt weak, he felt so sleepy...he had been out all night killing but he had no choice he had to go to school, he had too...injured or not. It would cause suspicion if he didn't go. He had been seen by some cops and it was by now all over the news...if he didn't go they would probably figure out he was the assassin that has out smarted the police a thousand times.

Something that he took complete pride for, he was the best one way or the other, of course he did get hurt from time to time however he never quite seem to die so his men call him immortal, he thought it was sheer luck. He looked at the clock again six-thirty, he walked out of his room, his butler smiled at him.

"Good Morning master Li" he said, his voice was old as he himself was old, weary of age, however he still served the young lord with a very pleased and tender heart, following him everywhere as the noble servant he was, Wei, the butler, had practically raised Syaoran, and since he didn't have any children Syaoran was like his son.

"Morning Wei" he said softly, trying not to talk much since it he was still weak, sure the injury was in the hand but hey it hurt like a bitch and it made him loose so much blood it wasn't even funny. "I'm a little late so I'll skip breakfast okay" he said as he walked out of the apartment, not giving his humble butler the time to protest.

Syaoran walked out of the building in which he was currently reciting and leaned against the wall, his head was spinning and he felt light headed, he sighed, he hid in the shadows not wanting the sun to sparkle it's joy upon his now pale figure. His fist made contact with the wall as he slammed it, expressing his pain.

"Shit" he cursed as he exhaled painfully his entire body ached, the pain spreading quickly, from his arms, to his shoulder, to his chest and steadily spreading further below. He hears the quick footsteps of your everyday citizens of Tomoeda, their footsteps seemed to echo and suddenly disappear until the only sound he heard was that of the beat of his own heart.

"Li?" Syaoran's head shot up, he turned to his side to find an angel standing there, her green eyes looked at him with worry, her caramel hair swayed loosely behind her.

"Kinomoto" he groaned out, Sakura looked at him a moment and somehow instantly noticed he wasn't well, she made an attempt to come closer but he stopped her with his eyes. He stood up much to his dismay he was very weak and very much in pain, the pain was now consuming his entire being.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" he smiled s bit and nodded he took shaky steps towards her and nearly collapsed. However he managed to stay up.

"I'm perfectly fine." he said simply, although the agony was evident in his voice. Sakura scoffed.

"Like hell you are, Syaoran you're all pale! You need a doctor!" his eyes narrowed and his eyes harden, he now stood perfectly straight as though nothing was wrong.

"No. I don't"

**------------------------------------- **

**I know it's short but bare with me! I have this huge project and it's taking three eternities! I hope you liked this chapter**

**REVIEW!**

**Sakura**


End file.
